Set-top box devices and other media content access devices are often configured to provide users with access to a large number and variety of media content choices. For example, a user may choose to experience a variety of broadcast television programs, pay-per-view services, video-on-demand programming, Internet services, and audio programming via a set-top box device.
Certain media content access devices include a digital video recording (“DVR”) application. In general, media content access devices with DVR applications temporarily buffer an incoming media content stream for playback. For example, a set-top box device may temporarily buffer an incoming television program. The temporary buffering may support several functions, including a capability to pause and subsequently resume playback of the television program in a time-shifted manner. However, a buffer used for the temporary buffering of an incoming television program typically has a limited buffer capacity in which to temporarily store incoming television program data. As a result, if a user pauses the playback of an incoming television program for an extended period of time, the buffer may reach its capacity and data stored within the buffer may be lost before the user is able to resume playback and experience the remainder of the television program.